


I Can (Show You How)

by FlateShippingRates



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo almost hooks up with Nico, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but nothing explicit happens, there is swearing and sexual themes which is why its marked mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlateShippingRates/pseuds/FlateShippingRates
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t know how, I just don’t want to,” Nico snapped, pushing his knees together uncomfortably. “And this isn’t the conversation I want to be having with my boyfriend’s dad.”“If you know how then why don’t you show me?” Apollo said with a wide, stupid grin. “It’s not weird--in fact, think of this as a doctor-patient type deal. Would it help if I took the form of Will?”---Apollo realizes Nico has never masturbated and wants to help out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	I Can (Show You How)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kind of got away from me. I just wanted to make a funny, joking fic but... yeah.

Apollo was fond of Camp Halfblood these days, spending a lot of time there to see his children as well as his favorite son of Hades. Nico had grown into himself, filling out nicely, and was somewhat of a permanent resident (permanent in the sense he went back for a week every month) with the exception of when he was in the Underworld or at his new home in New Rome. This constant traveling helped with his fatigue or feelings of becoming stagnant, which had proved to make his irritability rise at alarming levels. 

Nico was 20 now, mature and intelligent beyond his years--partially from the trauma, but also from Hades providing him with the best education a demigod could ever ask for. There were times he could even best a child of Athena with his wit or rather his ability to argue a point. He took after his father, Hades, by studying law, working in the judicial branches of camps, and being an excellent delegator. Language had become his greatest weapon. 

Nico was no longer the shy, awkward child he had been after the war; his words were always intentional and demanded immediate attention. There was still fear towards him but mostly it was respect for his lineage, talent, and ability to empathize. Apollo, of course, could have told you this would be his future but he tried not to pry after receiving a scathing lecture from his own son, Will. Something along the lines of, “it’s none of your business what is going to happen, if we wanted to know we would ask, and _no,_ we don’t want to hear any other prophecies either!” So the God of light zipped his lips, locked them tight, and threw away the key to any major visions he had involving his favorite demigods. 

The relationship between Will and Nico was sturdy and, even after all this time, they still seemed madly in love and devoted to each other. Again, not a surprise to Apollo, but what was shocking to the God was how frustrated his son looked when leaving the other’s cabin some days. Will’s face would be flushed with a range of emotions yet he would quickly rush by anyone like a man on a mission; this was especially odd because the son of Hades and the blond were living together at this point, so where could he be going? It seemed urgent to say the least.

Apollo knew better than to follow Will though because when he tried to once before his son had been a bit of a--what was that mortal word again? Oh, yes! Will had been a bit of a bitch. In fact, when he pressed with fatherly curiosity, the blond happily let his dad know he was suffering from “insufferable cunt syndrome.” It was apparently known to be deadly if the afflicted did not learn to “read the room” or use “common sense.” 

So, with a lesson learned, Apollo went to the second best option which was Nico--a man of reason--to figure out what was wrong with their relationship. It only took three months after the last incident for Will to come out of the Hades cabin looking flustered. The radiant God moved on swift feet, darkness around him slipping away, and proudly welcomed himself into the Hades cabin with an award winning smile. “Nico, Nico, Nico,” he sung with laughter in his eyes and some calming magic to his words, “Allow me to help Will by helping you. I have noticed he often leaves your cabin with a red face, like a psycho. I am sure this is nothing we can’t work through.” 

The ghost king looked up, furiously blushing as he pulled all the blankets he could around himself and looked like an awkward teenager more than the adult he had become. Apollo moved over without permission to rip away the blanket before there could be protest or denial. He knew that look of sexual frustration when he saw it--he himself had seen it before in the men and women from Nico’s time and immediately understood. “You’re a virgin?” 

“That is none of your business!” Nico snapped, pulling the blanket back over his lap. He was not exposed but it was obvious at a glance that whatever had happened before was still riding hard in the young man’s mind. 

“Oh, _honey_...” Apollo made himself comfortable, giving his most knowing glance as he looked at his son’s boyfriend up and down like a piece of art. He leaned in as if he could see through blanket, pointed down, and said, “Do you need help with that?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Nico snapped, leaning away as if Apollo would give him the plague--speaking of which, maybe he should be more respectful when talking to a plague God. The Italian’s face felt like it was on fire, only growing hotter and hotter as his boyfriend’s father made a jacking-off gesture. “That’s _sick_! I would never do that!”

“Sick?” The laurel’s God began to laugh, hair shining with joy as he leaned over to place his face in his hands to try and muffle his emotions. Of course, Nico would never masturbate from the time period he was from. It was a given that he would not have premarital sex either; maybe this was the first step in making him comfortable with that kind of intimacy though. It was not that he _had_ to have sex today or the next day or even in the next hundred years if he didn’t want to, but it was clear that he wanted to and so did his boyfriend. “It is normal, Nico. Everyone did it in the past and does it now; people from your time were just afraid of having a good time. They were prudes! There are health benefits too--I would even bet Will is doing it right now!”

Who was the ghost king supposed to pray to for this conversation to end? He was definitely not bringing his own father into it. Apollo was right though; he knew Will did it and he was one of the healthiest people Nico knew, however, whenever he had tried to do it in the past he became afraid. What if he did get sick? Go blind or grew hair on his hands? Was it not dehumanizing to look at porn? Who would he want to look at besides Will? His leg began bouncing up and down in rapid succession at the thought of his boyfriend--he had never explained to Will why after all these years he would still not expose himself, even when he obviously wanted to be physical. The blond wasn’t the type to force it. They would always break off at the most frustrating time. 

There was a hum from Apollo like a computer downloading information until he cheerily offered, “I can show you how!” 

“It’s not that I don’t know how, I just don’t want to,” Nico snapped, pushing his knees together uncomfortably. “And this isn’t the conversation I want to be having with my boyfriend’s dad.” 

“If you know how then why don’t you show me?” Apollo said with a wide, stupid grin. “It’s not weird--in fact, think of this as a doctor-patient type deal. Would it help if I took the form of Will?” And without being asked, the God who rules the day took the form of his son as if that were a perfectly normal and healthy response to the situation. He did not wait for instructions on what to do or take into consideration that the son of Hades meant no to every part of this interaction thus far. 

The archer definitely thought he was being helpful when he started to undress himself, starting with his shirt before moving on to his belt. He missed the days when mortals did not wear so many layers. He, also, did not notice the heat rising in Nico’s face and below his waist at the sight of Apollo’s--Will’s?--body being exposed before him. Still the son of Hades tried to lean away from the situation, keeping his eyes away from his boyfriend’s father’s assumed form and on the ceiling praying to--who should he pray to? Maybe Allah would help! He would take anyone at this point!

“Neeks, look at me,” Apollo whispered, turning Nico’s head in his hands. “Do as I do.” 

“No… I want Will.” Regardless of what he said, he peered down into those blue eyes. They were cold yet sweet like ice cream unlike Will’s open skies and pink lips parted to breathe in the other. He smelt like pomegranates and Nico knew that if he took even one bite he would be trapped forever. He leaned back, melting into his pillows as Apollo leaned over him--no, even his curls fell different than Will’s. It was like looking at his boyfriend but slightly to the left. “I don’t even let him do this, why would I let you?” Nico breathed out as he felt Apollo’s hand on his torso. His brown eyes flickered down to see him reaching into his own boxers to expose himself.

“I have helped many mortals in your situation,” Apollo reasoned, feeling Nico’s cold hand push against his chest. “If you learn from me, you can impress the one you love most.”  
“This isn’t right,” The son of Hades protested regardless of his apparent interest. He pushed harder on Apollo’s chest and repeated, “I want Will. The _real_ Will.” 

Apollo leaned over him in one last attempt, laughter back in his voice as he offered, “Would it help if I said yeehaw?” 

“Would it help if I paralyzed you?” Will’s voice sounded from just above the two, cold and full of venom. His father, not having that common sense recommended to him months before, did not move off Nico right away but instead turned his head to see his son. 

“You’re looking a lot better.” Apollo sang with a wide smile and Nico, in that moment, would swear there was a tree stump in Louisiana swamp with a higher IQ. “I was just teaching Nico here how to masturbate.” 

“Get off him,” Will growled, digging his nails into his father’s shoulder. There was nothing more he could do than scold and be angry, because this was, afterall, a God and if he brought any harm (not that he was a skilled fighter anyway) there would be Olympus to answer to. 

This time the archer seemed to understand, moving off Nico with a hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I hear you. I was just trying to help you; I was tired of seeing you leave so frustrated and wanted to know why.”

“I don’t care _why_ you just did whatever it was that you _thought_ you were doing,” Will snapped, temper at its peak when his father patted his back as if he just played a lighthearted prank. It was as if the lights were on but no one was home.“You cannot be alone with him anymore. I cannot trust you.”

“Oh, Willow, please,” Apollo laughed, “There are things you will never understand, for example, the stigma Nico grew up with. I was there for it. I saw what it did. I could really help him. Besides, I took your form.”

“That makes me feel _so_ much better.” Will grabbed the God’s arm with a vice-like grip, all too eager to drag him out of the cabin and never speak to him again. 

Still, the God must have liked the taste of his own foot because as he was being shoved out the door, he gave one last hurrah. “Hey, I could have taken the form of Percy Jackson!”

The door slammed so hard, Nico felt like the whole cabin shook around him and could feel the son of the light God radiate shadows. He was practically shaking and there was nothing he could say or do to make it better. This was a topic better left to silence, so that’s what he did. Nico sat on the bed, covering himself with the blanket and waited as Will angrily paced around the room. 

“The _nerve_ of him to assume I wouldn’t understand,” Will began, throwing his arms up, absolutely irate. “He thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow! And what did he think? If he took the form of me it would make this _okay?_ That makes about as much sense as tits on a bull! I bet he has been waiting to make a move like this on you forever. I don’t want you to be alone with him. If he tries to come around you, you come get me!” Then there was a moment of silence like his thoughts were still catching up with him until at last, Will practically yelling now, said, “Gods, but what if he takes my form?! I cannot believe that no good, two faced son of a gun! Don’t piss down my leg and tell me it’s raining! I cannot begin with--and to say-- _Percy?!_ I swear my father has one oar out of water based on the shit that comes out his mouth and--and-- _Hera, almighty_! Are you okay?!” 

“I’m fine, Will…” Nico reassured as he moved in the bed to be closer to the wall. “Come join me in bed. I just want to be with you in _your_ arms. He could never fool me into thinking it was you… He thinks you say ‘yeehaw’ when you’re turned on.”

The sun’s child shook with anger, fists balled at his side, but when he looked into those pleading eyes all the tension dissipated. This did not mean he did not sulk all the way over the bed or toss his shoes with irritation before crawling in. It, also, did not mean that he wasn’t holding Nico extra tight like he would be stolen away from him in the night. It just meant that is could wait until morning. As exhaustion started to settle over them, Will under his breath grumbled one last time, “Percy… the nerve.”


End file.
